This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 with respect to a Japanese Patent Application 2001-363414, filed on Nov. 28, 2001 and a Japanese Patent Application 2002-339678, filed on Nov. 22, 2002, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to a seat position detecting device. More particularly, this invention pertains to a seat position detecting device capable of detecting a vehicle seat position.
There is a known seat position detecting device disclosed as a U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,529. With reference to FIG. 4, the disclosed seat position detecting device includes components such as a movable rail 128 attached to a seat, a stationary rail 130 fixedly attached to a floor section 132, a seat position detecting unit 150 mounted to the stationary rail 130, and a sensor flange 144 mounted to the movable rail 128. The seat position detecting unit 150 is arranged to surround both side surfaces of a downturned leg 148 of the sensor flange 144. A shift position indicating unit 116 is mounted to a vehicle with the seat as a unit after being mounted to the vehicle seat.
Meanwhile, there is a known rotation detecting sensor disclosed as a Japanese Published Application No. 2000-310646. With reference to FIG. 5, the rotation detecting sensor 200 includes a holder 205 formed by resin (PPS) insert molding integrally with a terminal 208 therein. The terminal 208 is made of a metal member such as a brass and possesses one vertically bent end. The holder 205 is integrally provided with a sensor 201 therein, which possesses electronic parts 204, a magnet 203 for generating magnetic flux, a detecting element 202 provided with a Hall IC and the like. The sensor 201 is electrically connected to the terminal 208 and is further connected thereto by soldering or the like. The sensor 201 is separately positioned not to be in contact with a rotation member 230 possessing gears on an outer periphery thereof or slits radially defined in the outer periphery, whereby the sensor 201 can detect the rotation of the rotation member 230 without coming in contact therewith. More particularly, the detecting element 202 detects change of magnetic flux density in response to rotation of the rotation member 230. In this case, the sensor 201 can be arranged only at one side of the rotation member 230 of which rotation is detected by the detecting element 202 with the Hall IC. Therefore, the disclosed rotation sensor 201 can be effectively down sized.
According to the seat position detecting device disclosed as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,529, there is a space for the sensor flange 144 to pass between a Hall effect element (not shown) and a magnet (not shown). When the sensor flange 144 is positioned between the Hall effect element and the magnet, the magnetic flux applied to the Hall effect element is decreased. Therefore, the position detecting unit 150 outputs an OFF signal in response to the decrease of the magnetic flux. In this case, it is necessary to keep a space to mount the position detecting unit 150 so as to surround the both side surfaces of the downturned leg 148 of the sensor flange 144 assembled to the vehicle seat.
According to the rotation detecting sensor disclosed as the Japanese Published Application No. 2000-310646, it is necessary to position the sensor 201 relative to the rotation member 230 with a gap for detecting the change of the magnetic flux density by the Hall element (a detecting member) 202. Therefore, if the rotation detecting sensor is applied for the vehicle seat, the rotation detecting sensor may be assembled to the vehicle seat with various assemblies, wherein a desired gap between the sensor 201 and the rotation member (a detected member) 230 may not be able to be ensured.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved seat position detecting device capable of maintaining a constant gap between the detected member and the detecting member.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a seat position detecting device includes a stationary rail fixedly attached to a stationary part, a movable rail movable relative to the stationary rail, a case mounted to one of the stationary rail and the movable rail and housing a position detecting member for detecting a position of the one relative to the other of the stationary rail and the movable rail, and a positioning member formed with the case and extending in a direction of a detected member so as to determine a relative position between the case and the detected member. The positioning member is removable from the case after positioning the case relative to the detected member.
In this case, the position detecting member can be effectively mounted to the one of the stationary rail and the movable rail while the case and the detected member are in contact with each other. The positioning member can be removed from the case after the position detecting member was mounted to the one. Therefore, a constant gap can be defined between the case housing the position detecting member and the detected member. In this case, even when the movable rail is slidably moved relative to the stationary rail, the detected member can be prevented from coming in contact with the case. Further, the gap between the case and the detected member can be maintained. The detected member can be a position indicating member equipped to the other of the stationary rail and the movable rail. Alternatively, the other of the stationary rail and the movable rail can be used as the detected member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the positioning member is made of a resin material. Therefore, the positioning member can be easily removed from the case.
According to further aspect of the present invention, the case and the positioning member are integrally formed with a resin material. Therefore, the positioning member can be formed with the case.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, the position of the case relative to either the stationary rail or the movable rail can be adjusted by means of an elongated hole and a pin or a screw. Therefore, the gap between the case and the detected member can be easily adjusted.